


Call it Right

by elliebird



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt asking for face touching, inspired by the moment inthisBTS video.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Call it Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt asking for face touching, inspired by the moment in [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixtAUmouD4Y) BTS video.

Owen has been working since he was ten. He knows how to be professional when he’s exhausted, how to put on a false front when the last thing he feels like doing is the same scene for the twelfth time. 

What he’s never had to do is work with someone he’s quickly falling for. 

They’ve reached the stage of a night on set when he and Charlie are both over-tired and wired, punchy and a little slapstick, breaking character to make each other laugh. 

Charlie in Luke’s ghost club costume is making it hard to focus, his hair “artfully tousled,” reminding him of this morning, his fingers in it when they should have been getting ready for the day and not rubbing off against each other.

Kenny’s giving them notes. Owen’s listening and also, not. He can’t help it - his brain has been Charlie-centric lately. Owen glances over and Charlie’s grinning at him, a ghost of that softly fond smile that usually comes out in private. Charlie reaches for Owen, hand outstretched and hovering like he’s forgotten himself. 

Owen knows what Charlie’s palm feels like on his cheek, his jaw, when they’re making out instead of sleeping, when Owen’s on his knees between Charlie’s splayed thighs, his mouth full and stretched around Charlie, Charlie’s hand on him. 

_Oh fuck_. His cheeks are hot and all he can do is hope the crew chalks the flush on his face up to the hot lights, the layers he’s wearing and not that he’s just a horny, unprofessional idiot. 

Owen doesn’t miss the second Charlie catches himself, the flicker on his face as he remembers they’re on set with sixty other people. They haven’t talked about it but there’s an unspoken agreement that they’re keeping this private. Charlie pivots, turns it into a prank. Owen plays it up, waggles his tongue at Charlie in some grotesque parody of a kiss and settles for the quick smile Charlie flashes him before they tune back into what Kenny’s telling them. The faster they get this scene shot, the faster they can get home. 

All of this - being involved with a coworker, feelings he doesn’t know how to process - is new. As far as he can tell, only a handful of people know they’re - whatever. His brain trips over words that don’t fit. He’s not sure _what_ they are. All he knows for sure is they spend a lot of time with their hands on each other’s dicks, kissing any chance they can get. In the last week or so, it’s gone from playful fooling around to something that feels a lot more important. Bigger. 

There’s a break in chatter as they set up the shot. Owen takes his seat beside Booboo, who’s the only person Owen has shared any of this with. 

“You told him?” Charlie asked when Owen confessed, the two of them finally home after nearly sixteen hours on set. 

“Well, yeah,” Owen huffed in surprise. “I need a queer Yoda, Charlie, okay?” Charlie had nearly laughed himself out of bed. 

Booboo leans in until Owen can smell the soap on his skin. “You’re blushing,” he says with a gently teasing smile. 

“Yeah,” Owen mumbles. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
